1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lock. Particularly, the present invention relates to a lock for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Consumer electronics play a very important role in the modern life. Fast lifestyle and eagerness for instant information make portable electronic devices become a necessity to most people. However, since these portable devices are in high demand, wide spread, high unit price, small volume, and high portability and become more and more popular, the possibility of being stolen or lost accordingly increases.
One type of locks is developed to against thieves. For example, laptop computer locks can be connected to the lock hole of electronic devices by a latch unit, wherein a locking operation enables the latch unit to be secured in the lock hole when the latch unit has been connected to the lock hole. An arrangement of the lock hole and a lock connected thereto usually do not interfere with a user's operation and the lock hole is located at a side 91 of a portable electronic device. As FIG. 1 shows, for example, a lock 8 can approach the lock hole of the electronic device 9 located at a back side to let a latch unit 81 thereof enter the lock hole without interfering with the operation of the lock 8 or the electronic device 9. However, since the electronic device 9 is getting thinner, the thickness on the side 91 is therefore reduced; meanwhile, the height “h” of the lock 8 or the length of a facing surface a may affect the alignment between the latch unit 81 and the lock hole. Consequently, the lock 8 and the electronic device 9 may not both rest on the supporting face t after the latch unit 81 of the lock 8 is inserted into the lock hole, wherein the back side of the electronic device 9 may be raised due to the lock 8, which may therefore affect the user's operation and the lock's efficacy.